The present invention relates to a liquid filled pressure transducer or pick-up particularly to a differential pressure pick-up or transducer having a housing and membrane means sealing an inner cavity inside the housing relative to the medium, the pressure of which is to be measured. In case of the differential transducer, two membranes are provided. The membrane or, in case of the differential pressure transducer both membranes, is provided with a reinforced center portion which is connected through a force transmitting rod to a force sensor such as a strain gage bending beam. Stop means may be provided for limiting the excursion of the force sensor. The invention also relates to a method for producing a pressure transducer, especially a differential pressure transducer so as to make these transducers less sensitive to overload.
A differential pressure transducer of the type described above is, for example, disclosed in an advertizing leaflet number PPD-101, May 1973, produced by the firm Statham of 2230 Statham Boulevard, Oxward Calif., 93030. A substantial disadvantage of this type of prior art differential pressure transducer or pick-up is seen in that frequently it is not useable any more after the occurrence of an extremely excessive pressure which exceeds the measuring range of such transducers.